russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming
The government-equestered network IBC-13 continues to the TV ratings of GMA-7, ABS-CBN and TV5 with its efforts to strengthen its launching a news and public affairs programming of News Team 13 with news and public affairs head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. RONDA TRESE''' anchors Jake Morales, Jay Sonza and Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, and EXPRESS BALITA anchors Snooky Serna and John Susi.'' With all its broadcasting innovations, the station has developed a significant following. News Team 13 strengthens its news delivery beginning July 2, with flagship news program '''''Express Balita at 4:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna and John Susi and late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 p.m. anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Jake Morales. Debuting Mondays at midnight, Linawin Natin hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues of the day and programs of government based on the intensive research and investigation. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc, LINAWIN NATIN aims to people’s government of the issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Linawin Natin airs on Mondays at 12 mn and IBC’s late night news program Ronda Trese or Ronda 13. Anchored by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, TV host sand former commercial model Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and news reporter Jake Morales, P-News airs every weeknight at 11:30 p.m. “The national late-night newscast goes beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery. It offers a perspective on the day’s news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. “As Filipinos grow tired and weary of news and political deadlock, RONDA 13 will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others,” she added. Meanwhile, IBC’s flagship news program Express Balita, bannered by Snooky Serna and John Susi, has found a niche that makes it competitive alongside the usual fare of dramas aired on the same 4:30 p.m. time slot by other TV networks. Based on the year-on-year index culled from Nielsen Media Research, IBC-13 claims that EXPRESS BALITA was able to triple its mass viewership to more than 1.3 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2011. IBC-13 said the program has already attracted about 1.1 million viewers as of last month. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our thrust has evolved to a call to remain vigilant and informed, and help for the entertainment news with Viva Entertainment,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia explained. Express Balita airs Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. and IBC’s public service program Makabayang Duktor hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong airs on Saturdays at 8 a.m., celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention. “Throughout their respective careers, Dr. Qillie and Liza cemented a very strong health image and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. “Dr. Willie and Liza continue to the show was conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on,” she added. Come weekend, news continue with the weekend edition of Express Balita with some of News Team 13’s seasoned anchors on Saturdays and Sundays right after Viva-TV on IBC. Since its inception years ago, NEWS TEAM 13, the news and public affairs arm of IBC-13 -- has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. NEWS TEAM 13 also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country through its partnership with Metra Weather System, the leading provider of weather graphics presentation systems.